Playing With Fire
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: After the fall of her family and the death of her father and brother, can one woman make a difference? When even the marines won't listen to your pleas, who do you turn to other than pirates? Determined to make her own destiny and to get justice for what was done to her and her family, Victoria decides to run away until she is able to do what she must. Full summary inside.
1. Under Siege

_Kit: Heyo folks, new story idea I couldn't help but run with. Thanks a bunch to my sister Rain for the OC. Hope you like the first chapter, let me know what ya'll think._

Summary: After the fall of her family and the death of her father and brother, can one woman make a difference? When even the marines won't listen to your pleas, who do you turn to other than pirates? Determined to make her own destiny and to get justice for what was done to her and her family, Victoria decides to run away until she is able to do what she must. Just what else will she endure in her quest for justice?

* * *

The room was silent, all except for the sound of blood rushing through a young woman's veins as she huddled close to her mother and younger sister. Bi-colored eyes misted over in fear as the sounds in the rest of the castle carried like ghostly echoes to the room the three women hid in. Their home was under attack and had quickly become a war zone. Guards fought valiantly as they tried defending their home and the Royal Family, but were slain without a second thought by the sieging party.

"I'm scared."

The shaky whimper came from the young woman's little sister. She was small, just like Victoria was, however where Victoria's case was her height, her sister's case was her age. She was six years her junior and was still too innocent for things like the situation they were currently in. Then again, was anyone prepared for something like this? An overzealous rival country deciding to strike in an attempt to gain greater power.

"Hush now darling, everything will be fine."

The reassuring quality to her mother's voice would have been believable if her voice hadn't shaken when a loud explosion, much like cannon fire, was heard close by. The Queen knew something she wasn't sharing with them. Victoria wasn't sure what it was, but she was sure whatever knowledge her mother was keeping from them was obviously enough to make her doubt the power of their army. Normally that wouldn't make a difference, except for the fact that both her father and older brother are the head generals of the Royal Family. For her to doubt their strength truthfully made Victoria fear for the worst.

After a few tense moments of silence, Victoria broke out of her mother's hold and edged towards the door. The sounds of screaming and cannon fire had stopped, she wasn't able to tell if the battle waging on outside was over. Nor could she tell which side, if any, had won.

"Victoria no!"

Her mother whisper-shouted across the room, but Victoria refused to be stuck in one spot while other fought for her. If she was meant to die, then she would die like a warrior. Like a true member of the Royal Family she had been born into. Yamato's make their own destiny.

Tentatively stepping as quietly as she could, Victoria crossed the rest of the room to the door. Reaching her hand out, she hesitated and for a moment thought about turning back and doing as her mother and sister were doing, hiding until things were over. But she couldn't just stand by.

Steeling her nerves with a deep breathe, Victoria reached out, turned the ornate golden doorknob and eased open the door as quietly as she could. Peeking her head out and doing a quick sweep of the carpeted hallway revealed no one to be around. Turning back to her mother, she motioned with her hand for them to follow her as she eased her way out into the hallway. They had taken refuge in the library, that means they were two floors away from the nearest exit. Victoria knew they wouldn't get anywhere simply hiding away while waiting for everything to be settled without them. She refused to let anyone choose her destiny for her.

"If we are careful, we should manage to get past them and slip out the kitchen's back door."

The eldest daughter of the Yamato family explained to the current matriarch. She could tell by the way her sister held tighter onto her mother's violet ball gown that she didn't like the idea of leaving the room. Kneeling down so she was eye-level with her sister, Victoria gave her an encouraging smile.

"You trust me don't you Belle?"

She asked, searching her sister's gem-like eyes for an answer. It wouldn't be the first time the sisters had had a moment similar to this. Victoria was what would could call a rather rowdy child, especially in the case of a Royal. Where her sister Aurabelle was a well-mannered, quiet, and timid child Victoria was more of a firecracker once she got serious. A true wild card, yet just as well-mannered and tutored as her sister and mother. Unlike some of the other Royal children she had met, Victoria refused to let the Royal blood that flows through her veins control her destiny.

"Get us out of here Tori."

Aurabelle responded, her voice strong but shaky.

Needing no more reassurance that her family was with her, Victoria crept down to the end of the corridor and peaked around the corner. Once she was certain the coast was clear she motioned for her mother and sister to follow her as she crept from one doorway to the next, using the carved marble arches as a momentary hiding place. It took some time, and there were a few close calls, but one broken potted plant, an unconscious guard, and two floors later the Yamato women were nearly free.

_'Just a little more. Please, once they're safe I'll go find father.'_

Victoria thought to herself as she watched her mother cross the kitchen's floor to join her by the back door. Once her mother was safe and rechecking to make sure the coast was still clear, Victoria motioned for her sister to cross the room. Everything was fine, until her sister's emerald dress snagged on the edge of one of the chairs at the wooden table the servants used to eat their own meals. The chair screeched loudly against the concrete floor as it moved before tipping back on it's hind legs and ultimately falling with a loud clatter. All three women froze, their minds hoping against hope that what just transpired hadn't actually happened. The sound of voices and armored feet rushing in their directions let them know there was no such hope.

"Run!"

Victoria shouted to her mother and sister as she threw open the kitchen's door and stepped in front of them.

"No Victoria, you girls go. I'll buy you some time."

Her mother argued, trying to pull her daughter through the back door, but Victoria wouldn't budge. The young red-haired woman turned to tell her mother not to worry, only for her bi-colored eyes to widen in horror at the sight of the armored men from the rival country of Deavally grab both her mother and sister.

"NO! Don't touch them!"

Victoria lurched forward, aiming an elbow to the stomach of the nearest guard who had his arm wrapped around her sister. The man doubled over, but recovered quickly before Aurabelle could attempt to get out of his reach.

"Tori!"

"Victoria, run!"

The chorused cries of her mother and sister tore at her heart as she rolled out of the way of a guard trying to restrain her. She could see there was nothing she could do to help her mother and sister, more soldiers from Deavally kept pouring into the kitchen and if she didn't act soon she too would be captured.

Tearfully tearing her eyes away from her mother and sister being tied up with rope, Victoria dived under the legs of the men standing directly in front of the door. Scrambling to her feet, ignoring the stinging sensation on the palms of her hands as she pushed herself off the concrete floor, Victoria made a break for the window at the end of the second wing's hall. She knew from past excursions that there was a large oak tree that grew directly under that window. If she could get there in time, she would be able to escape.

"Don't let her get away! The whole Royal Family must die!"

A voice shouted behind her and Victoria started to panic, unsure if she would be able to make it. The sounds of the pursuing soldiers was so close, she was too scared to turn around to see how close they were to catching her. Finally, like a ray of hope, the window was within sight. Wasting no time, Victoria grabbed one of the ornate vases decorating the end tables lining the hall for decoration and threw it at the window to break the glass.

"Sorry Nana."

The young princess whispered an apology to her deceased grandmother who personally decorated the entire estate before taking a running jump out the now broken window.

She could hear the surprised shouts from the invading soldiers who didn't know what she did. Stretching her arms out to her sides, Victoria ground her teeth together as the bark of the tree's branches violently slid past the palms of her hands, pieces impaling themselves into her skin as she tried to slow her descent. Eventually, she stopped and pulled herself up into the thickest parts of the tree, using the leaves to hide from her pursuers. She stayed in place, cradling her bleeding hands to her stomach as she crouched on the largest branch within her reach and waited for things to calm down. She could see the men from Daevally searching for her, but they quickly gave up and settled with escorting her mother and sister away. She wanted to follow and rescue them, but she knew she stood no chance. Sure her brother had helped teach her a little more than the basic with her bo-staff, however these were trained soldiers. War veterans. She was out of her league. She needed to find her brother.

Slipping from the tree once the coast was clear, Victoria raced for the Royal Chambers. It was where it had all began and was the last place she saw her father and brother when the fighting had started. The soldiers from Daevally had demanded an audience and General Ether had informed her father that the Royal Family of Daevally had decided to invade. Their choices were surrender or refuse and die. Obviously, they had chosen the latter. After that, Victoria had taken her mother and sister and escaped during the initial chaos.

_'What are we going to do?'_

The young princess wondered as she slipped past two soldiers going from room to room searching for her.

As the Royal Chambers finally came into view, Victoria could hear voices, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying. As she reached the sturdy oak doors she paused outside, remaining hidden and looked inside to assess the situation before rushing in. Victoria was many things, but foolish was not one of them.

The blood that had been rushing through her system, pumping the adrenaline through her system and keeping her going suddenly froze at the sight before her. Standing in the middle of the Royal Chambers with his sword shoved in her father's abdomen down to the hilt was General Ether. A manic smile stretched across his face as he used his foot to push her father's body off his sword. It fell limply to the ground, blood quickly pooling beneath it.

"Father!"

The sound of her brother's voice pulled Victoria's attention to him to see him charge at the General when his back was still turned, sword raised in an attempt to avenge their father. Victoria's hand snapped up to her mouth to stifle the surprised sound as she watched General Ether spin on his heel and drag his sword cleanly through her brother's neck, severing his head in one single motion. His body dropped to his knees before her brother's head landed and rolled to the foot of the door. His eyes staring lifelessly up at her, a look of shock etched across his face.

_'I've got to get out of here!'_

Victoria turned and ran before she could be discovered. She didn't stop running until she was past the gates to the courtyard, running through the crowd of villagers living on the island with them, down to the docks and aboard a random ship. There was no thought going through her mind other than getting as far away from the invading army and the castle as she could. Her subconscious chose a boat as her form of escape, and as she huddled herself between crates of unknown origin in the storeroom of the first ship she came across, tears rolled down her face as she silently mourned the death of her father, her brother, and the life she had known up til now. She was alive, and as far as she knew so was her mother and sister. She didn't know why Daevally's Royal Family decided to invade, but Victoria swore as the salt from her tears fell onto the palm of her hands, a stinging reminder of what she had just endured, she promised to take back her family home and get justice for what was done to them.


	2. Turned Away

The repeated gentle sway of the ship reminded Victoria she was far from home. She had noticed when the ship and started moving and knew she was being carried further and further from her home island. Tears pricked at her eyes as she realized she wouldn't be able to return home for a good while. She alone was unable to return and make a difference. If she returned now, she would be captured like her mother and sister and that would be the end of the Yamato family line. No, she couldn't return until she found help.

_'The marines!'_

Victoria's bi-colored eyes widened at her own incompetence. They should have called the marines, there was a base just an island away. Surely they could help her regain her family home and rescue her living family members. Sure they would struggle at first, what with having lost both the King and the Prince, but the Queen was still alive and had ruled faithfully and gently at her father's side for years. Their mother would make sure the country would flourish. Perhaps given time, she might even remarry and a new King would be named.

A plan now planted firmly in her mind, Victoria crept to the door of the storage room she'd hidden away in. There was an open door a little ways down from the room she was hiding in now. She needed to find something to wrap her hands before she bled over everything and they got infected. Carefully pulling the door open and peering into the hall, Victoria waited, ears straining to pick up the slightest sound before darting down the hall on the tips of her toes until she was safely inside the other room. The light from the port hole provided enough illumination for her to see she had been lucky enough to find the infirmary of the ship she'd snuck aboard.

Quickly making her way to the cabinets, Victoria used some water to clean as much of the blood on her palms as she could before haphazardly wrapping and tying some bandages around them. She was no doctor and it certainly showed, but she had tied them tight enough that they wouldn't fall off and she wasn't bleeding everywhere. It would do for now.

Sounds of footsteps coming her way made Victoria turn with a gasp, eyes frantically searching for a place to hide. Risking it, she ran back to the storage room she'd been in before. Crouching behind the same crates as before, Victoria made herself as small as she could. All she could do now was wait until the ship docked again before sneaking off to the nearest Marine base. She leaned back against the wall of the ship and closed her eyes and let the rocking of the waves lull her to sleep.

* * *

Lady Syfindea held her youngest daughter close, hoping to ease her fears as they sat shackled in their own dungeons. The people inhabiting the cells on either side kept threatening to kill them or have their way with them beforehand. The dethroned Queen shut her eyes against it all as she tried to calm her daughter. Her dress was soaked from her tears and knew she was as scared as she was. The guards had shown them the bodies of the late King and Prince before bringing them before the King of Daevally. He had smiled at them cruelly as he told them he wouldn't be killing them today. Instead he would lock them in the dungeon until the Queen agreed to marry him; apparently combining the Royal Families was the Rival King's plan and reason for invading. Syfindea had refused, stating death would happen before she would take him as her betrothed. He had simply laughed before sending them away. His parting words to her had been that they would see.

"Hush now Aurabelle. Things will be okay, you will see."

Her daughter pulled away from her and tear-filled green eyes stared up at her.

"H-How? Father and brother are dead, and Tori is missing."

Syfindea felt her heart break at the defeated and terrified sound of her youngest's question. She knew a sure-fire way to secure their lives and it would just mean her freedom. Nothing would change from their current situation except the chains would be less physical and more binding.

"Victoria will return and save us from this hell, we must simply be patient and wait for her."

The Queen whispered softly, brushing the young princess's brunette hair out of her eyes. She was the spitting image of herself, green eyes the color of emeralds and dark brunette hair that fell in waves down her back. Her son, Abraxas and her daughter, Victoria had taken their looks after their father Rickon. His fiery red hair and vibrant eyes with their unique silvery blue. It was no wonder she had fallen as hard as she had for the late King.

"I'm scared…"

Aurabelle muttered as she bit her lip in an attempt to keep the tears welling up in her eyes from falling.

"So am I darling, but we still have each other. Remember, Yamato's make their own destiny. We won't let this be the end of us now will we?"

Hearing the family creed, the youngest Princess of the Yamato line found the strength the straighten her back and hold her head high. Her tears being wiped away by the backs of her hands.

"R-Right. Yamato's make our own destiny. We will survive until Tori returns."

The strength in her youngest's voice nearly brought tears to the ex-Queen's eyes. Her children were strong and would make great rulers one day. If only they got to live to see it.

* * *

The ship had been docked at the island for almost two hours before Victoria felt safe trying to sneak her way onto the deck to slip away unnoticed. The whole crew had gone to enjoy the island it seemed, the only one left aboard the ship was the man in the crow's nest who she could hear snoring from the deck. Careful to keep an eye out and stay hidden in the shadows, Victoria counted her blessings at the fact they had reached the island well after the sun had set. She had lost track of time and had no way of keeping up with it seeing how there were no port holes down in the cargo room she'd stowed away in. Her legs felt stiff and uncomfortable to use after staying hidden for so long, but she pushed herself to keep moving regardless and soon enough she found herself safely on the island with the ship growing smaller and smaller the further she walked. After a while, she no longer had to look over her shoulder to make sure she was unseen. She was on a new island, no one knew who she was. She could blend in just like an ordinary civilian-or at least she could if she wasn't wearing an elegant ballgown, golden earrings, and necklace, hair done in a royal braid and makeup all over her face.

_'None of that matters!'_

Victoria chided herself as she looked around for any signs of a Marine base. The more she looked like a Royal then perhaps the more likely the Marines would be to help her. She wasn't blind to how the world worked, she knew money was the only thing that truly motivated anyone outside her family.

_'There!'_

A smile of relief spread across Victoria's face as she saw the blue and white building standing in the distance, sporting the Marine's symbol on flags flying in the breeze.

Energy seemed to surge through her tired body as she pushed herself, almost in a run, towards the building she was searching for. Soon enough she was standing before the entrance and was stopped by the Marines stationed there.

"Halt! State your business!"

The man in the white uniform shouted loudly and Victoria cringed before straightening her back and letting her etiquette show.

"I am first born Princess Victoria Yamato from Tochgile Island. My family's home has been invaded by a rival country and I am here seeking the aid of the marines, please show me to your superior!"

The two Marines guarding the front looked at each other uncertainly before quickly ushering her inside and down a couple hallways. She was lost after the second turn, but followed her guides wordlessly and with as much dignity as she could given her current state. Her dress was torn and in shambles, her hair was falling out of it's braid and there was dried blood smeared on the palms of her hand and the middle of her dress.

"Pardon the intrusion sir!"

One of the men called outside a large wooden door before pushing it open and they all walked inside after having received permission to enter. Behind the desk sitting in the middle of the room was a weasel-looking marine in a large white coat. His eyes looked up and scrutinized the people who had just entered the room. Not waiting for the Marines beside her to explain the situation, Victoria stepped forward.

"Do excuse me, but I am Princess Victoria Yamato and I am here to seek the Marine's help in regaining my homeland from a rival country's monarch."

She waited to see what this man would say, hoping that they could simply be on the way back to Tochgile Island to save her mother and sister as quickly as possible.

"What do you take me for, a fool? Prove to me you are who you say."

The man said with a wicked smile and a dark look in his beady eyes.

Taken by surprise, Victoria frowned before marching up to his desk.

"Look here, and see the dress in which I wear as well as the jewelry in my ears and around my neck. Is this and my word not enough identification for you! My mother and sister require aid, we are wasting time please!"

The young Princess pleaded as she rest her hands on the marine's desk. The last thing she expected from the black-haired marine was laughter. Looking at him in confusion and momentarily wondering for his sanity, Victoria was about to ask for an explanation when one was given.

"Get this street bum out of here. She's obviously lying, any Royal would be able to produce identification with the Royal Seal of their family on it. Since you have not done so, you are clearly an impostor. Now away with you before I lock you up."

The other Marines started to pull her out of the room, but she struggled against them to stay.

"Wait! I am no impostor, please! My mother and sister will die!"

The man simply laughed as she was removed from the room and escorted out of the marine base before being unceremoniously thrown onto the ground outside.

"Trash."

One of the men spat at her before turning his back on her and heading back inside the base. She couldn't believe she had just been so rudely thrown out by the people who were suppose to help those in need. Sure she wasn't as well known to the public as her mother, but her word and appearance should have been enough to prove who she was. But that didn't change the fact that apparently it wasn't. If the Marines weren't going to help, who was she going to turn to? She couldn't do this on her own...what was she going to do?

Pulling together what dignity she had left, Victoria headed back towards the docks. Perhaps she was simply looking on the wrong spectrum of the law for her help. If she wanted someone to go to war for her sake, then perhaps she would have better luck with Pirates. Reaching the docks, bi-colored eyes surveyed the ships docked and frowned when she saw no pirate ships. Making her way around the shoreline, the young Princess refused to give up. After what felt like forever, she came across and small cove with a single ship docked. The flag aboard the crow's nest and emblazoned on the ship's sail left no doubt that it was indeed a pirate's ship. The symbol was one Victoria had seen before and against her best judgement and the fear that rose in her throat, she set out towards the vessel in her sights. She was going to rescue her family if it was the last thing she did. If the Marines weren't going to help, then she would see what these Pirates had to say. Surely money would be enough to sway their opinion in case they tried turning her away. She sure hoped so, because if she was turned away from them as well, she wasn't sure what she would do.

* * *

_Kiteria: Hey guys, so Fanfiction hates links, so if you'd like to see the video where I respond to ya'll reviews from last chapter message me and I'll send you the link if I can. See you guys next time, don't forget to review._


End file.
